


Red circles

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: Another situation that could have happened after the honeymoon.





	Red circles

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, follow me on Tumblr: @the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

-"What the fuck, Sherlock?"-John asked, he was really, really angry.  
  
He took some vacations with Mary but when he came back, he found Sherlock with red circles under his eyes-" I mean, I was only 2 WEEKS OUT and now you are in that shit again?! When you are going to stop for god's sake?! You are destroying yourself! "- he replied to him-" John..."- Sherlock tried to answer him, but he couldn't-"Just...don't say anything"- John was disappointed, he went down the stair to go out and clear his mind.  
  
But Mrs Hudson took him from the arm and she said-" Don't be so rude with him, he has been crying alone up there"- she added-" Crying? Why?"- he asked back-" I don't know, he is like that since the wedding"  



End file.
